


win

by castielsass



Series: Therapy [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1991604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsass/pseuds/castielsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>beverly starts school</p>
            </blockquote>





	win

Will attended school with his nose lifted and his lip trembling while he pretended not to notice a thing around him. Brian Zeller had a harsh yellowing bruise across the bridge of his nose and he quickly avoided Will’s gaze when he looked at him.   
  
Will ignored everyone else as they waited for the teacher until a crash made him look up and wince reflexively. A smallish teen girl with silky black hair and a torn red school bag lifted herself from the floor with a bounce and exhaled with a grin. She surveyed the classroom from the door with such authority that for a half a moment Will thought she was a teacher. He blinked the vision away and she zeroed in on him like she knew what he was thinking. Before he could move away, she flung herself on the empty seat beside him, smirking.  
  
“Hey. I’m Beverly, I’m new,” she announced. Her eyes moved, quickly and assessing over him and he curled protectively into himself. Freddie clicked her tongue rudely and Will could almost see her expression in his mind, curious and dismissive all at once.  
  
“You should probably pick someone better to hang out with,” Freddie said, leaning in and whispering conspiratorially to Beverly. “Will’s...special.”  
  
“I like special,” Beverly said.  
  
“I meant crazy,” Freddie replied and it felt like a drop of cold liquid spilling down his spine and freezing, pulling him down with a weight heavier than he had ever imagined. They knew. Somehow they had found out he needed a therapist.  
  
“Who was even talking to you?” Beverly said, smooth and cold as she turned on Freddie. “Go brush your hair or something, Jesus.”  
  
Will snorted and Freddie reeled back, offended, her chin lifting automatically, waves of frizzy red hair with undefined curls fluffing around her shoulders.  
  
“Will Graham,” he said after a pause. She grinned at him, teeth glinting like a shark before it softened along with his distrust.   
  


At lunch, Will made his way to the empty concrete patch behind the old bathrooms to sneak a cigarette out of habit. It took him an embarrassingly long time to realise Beverly was following him. He probably still wouldn’t have noticed had she not yanked on his school bag.  
  
“Oh, hey,” he said. “Um.”  
“Are you smoking?” She asked, and he nodded, chewing on his lip. They were almost to the back wall where he usually met with Matthew between classes and Will could see his feet peeking out from the corner as he sat on the ground. He shook his shoulders and turned abruptly, darting over to Matthew and sinking down. Matthew handed him the half-burned cigarette and Will coughed hard as the acrid smoke tore his throat, stronger and staler than he was used to. Matthew looked at Beverly as she stood in front of them ,fingering a ribbon hanging from her bag. Will felt as though they were almost circling each other, abruptly thinking of a snake and an alligator. But then Beverly grinned and Matthew took another cigarette out and lit it and whatever strange tension dispersed.  
“Hello,” Matthew said, his enunciation almost flawless, Will noticed. “I’m Matthew, Will’s boyfriend.” His body was warm next to Will, even through his rough leather jacket and Will’s layered shirts, but Will still froze when Matthew spoke.  
“Groovy,” Beverly said and threw herself on the ground in front of them both. Something shifted between them all, opening up and Will found himself smiling. 

 

“So, who’s the brunette with the neat little face?” Bev asked him one day in the library. Will looked around, shushing her quickly.  
“Matthew?”  
Beverly rolled her eyes, affection playing lightly on her face. “Not everything is about Matthew. Her,” she said, jerking her chin at a girl sitting a few tables away. Will blushed.  
“Alana Bloom. She’s in some of our classes, she’s nice.”  
“She’s cute,” Bev countered. “So, have you and Matthew done it yet?”  
“What?” Will said reflexively, although he had heard her clearly. “Shut up! Ask Alana out then.”  
“Holy shit, you have,” Bev marvelled. “Go on, tell on. What’s he like?”  
“None of your business,” Will hissed. “Shut up, ok. This is a library.”  
Beverly’s snort clearly labeled what she thought of that. She was blissfully silent for a moment.  
“What’s his dick like?”  
Will slammed his book shut and stood, striding over to Alana’s table with an abruptness that startled her.  
“Hey, my friend thinks you’re cute. Do you wanna give her your number?” He said, and although his voice shook with nerves, he felt like laughing. This would teach Bev.  
“Um,” she said, her voice pleasantly low and her cheeks pink. “Beverly?”  
Will nodded and matched her gaze at Bev who was trying to appear inconspicuous and casual, although the book she was examining was in Russian.  
“Ok,” Alana said suddenly and exhaled a big gust. She smiled at Will and scrambled for a sheet of paper, scribbling her number and “Alana x” on the top. She handed it to him delicately, and grinned although she was blushing. “Thanks, Will.”  
“Sure thing,” he said.  
When he returned to their table Beverly almost ripped the paper out of his hand and kicked him hard under the table.  
“You’re pretty cool, Will Graham” she said, even as his shin stung.


End file.
